GoNe
by ReDeviL PhantoMirotic
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah rasa, seseorang berteman dengan obsesi hingga akhirnya di pertemukan oleh takdir yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. YUNJAE fanfiction, 1st fict from new author Phantomirotic


大家好 ~ ^^  
Aku mau publish new story, tapi bukan sebagai ReDeviL ;) *piss

Kalian pernah dengar istilah persaudaraan antara penulis dan pembaca?  
Aku menemukan saudaraku disini (ffn) ^^ dia adalah adikku, dia adalah beruang kecilku.  
Jika kalian adalah author ffn yang sering menemukan ID **Phantomirotic** pada setiap kotak review ff kalian, maka kalian harus tahu betapa berbakatnya beruang kecil itu untuk menjadi author.. Ahahaha~

* * *

**-GoNe-**

**Scriptwriter : Phantomirotic**

**Genre : Sad ll Romance**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kang Minkyung**

**Duration: Vignette**

**Rated : PG +16**

**WARNING : SURREALISM**

**Summary:**

**''Hanya karena sebuah rasa, seseorang berteman dengan obsesi hingga akhirnya di pertemukan oleh takdir yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.''**

* * *

**-GONE-**

**. **

**. **

Jalanan luas itu nampak ramai untuk khalayak pada umumnya, tetapi tidak untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki dengan pesona menawan itu terlihat dengan pandangan kosong; seperti berharap, menunggu, atau mungkin, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di Main street kota Napoli yang merupakan kota terbesar ketiga di Italy.

Banyaknya bangunan-bangunan tua seolah tak membuat kaki putihnya ikut menyusuri kota yang terkenal akan lukisan mozaiknya.

''Hei, sepertinya kau bukan dari sini?'' suara seorang lelaki mencoba untuk menginterupsi lamunan Jaejoong.

''Apa kau berbicara denganku?'' balas Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan,

''Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa disini yang sedang sendirian dan memasang tampang bosan hidup..'' terdengar tawa hambar setelah lelaki itu berujar.

''Kau, bisa berbahasa Korea?''

''Jung Yunho.,'' ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. ''Dan aku lahir di Korea!'' sambungnya. ''Lalu, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?'' tanya Yunho kemudian.

''Kim Jaejoong..'' tandasnya sebelum pergi.

''Kim Jaejoong ssi, bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok? Aku akan membawamu mengelilingi kota ini. Kau mau 'kan?'' ucap Yunho seraya berteriak.

Dan pria yang di panggil Kim Jaejoong pun hanya diam; tak berniat merespon.

''Aku akan menunggumu disini pukul 10 pagi..!'' teriak Yunho lagi.

Lelaki yang aneh pikir Jaejoong, tapi kenapa hanya Yunho yang bisa menatapnya?  
Ah, Jaejoong merasa tak normal sekarang. Bahkan tidak mendekati normal. Tetapi secepat itu pula pikiran rasional disingkirkan oleh kesimpulan yang mengatakan: ini akan baik-baik saja, kendati keyakinan itu hanya bernilai beberapa persen lebih kecil dibanding kegelisahannya.

Dan...apa tadi dia bilang akan mengajakku berkeliling di Napoli ini ?

Dia?

Benarkah?

Jaejoong kembali mengulang perdebatan dengan pikirannya, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui lelaki itu. Tidak ada salahnya di banding sendirian di negara antah berantah ini.

* * *

Tidak ada yang berbeda pagi itu, lelaki yang dia kenal semalam masih duduk sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamata bergagang hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya dan juga dengan pakaian yang masih di kenakannya semalam.

''Sudah siap berkeliling?'' tanya Yunho sembari menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tatkala melihat sosok yang ditunggu.

''Apa kau akan membawaku ketempat yang indah?''

''Uhm..'' Yunho mengangguk pasti.  
''Aku akan menunjukkan keindahan Mount Vesuvius untukmu, tapi sebelumya kita akan naik Tram sampai Stazione'centrale, kemudian dari situ naik kereta Circumvesuviana,'' jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Entah bagaimana kronologisnya, sejurus saat pendakian di Mount Vesuvius itu tangan mereka bertautan. Tak menimbulkan rasa aneh pada keduanya selain rasa hangat yang mendominasi.

''Kau menyukai tempat nya?'' bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

''Ini sangat indah..'' ujarnya dengan senyuman mengembang.

''Dan aku tak menyangka, ada sebuah toko souvenir diatas gunung, Yun..'' sambung Jaejoong dengan dengan tatapan takjub.

''Tapi sayangnya, kau tak bisa membeli apapun di toko itu Jae..'' nada suara Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengecil seolah menyesali sesuatu. Namun ada baiknya sesuatu itu biar Jaejoong sendiri yang tau. Dan Yunho yakin bahwa lelaki yang bersamanya kini tengah memasang raut kecewa.

''Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tak kalah menarik; sebuah kota kecil dengan keindahan yang tak akan kau lupakan..''

''Sebuah kota? Pasti itu akan memakan waktu lama Yun..!''

''Tidak juga,'' jawab Yunho singkat.

Dan dalam hitungan menit, Yunho sudah membawa jaejoong menuruni bukit gunung itu guna bertolak ke tempat yang di janjikannya bersama Jaejoong lalu.

''Ini dimana Yun?''

'' 'Tuscany' tepatnya kota Florence , indah bukan?'' jawab Yunho seraya mengeratkan mantel dark brown milik Jaejoong.

''Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku ketempat yang berbeda dalam hitungan menit?''

Dan pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara; tidak terjawab.

''Lantas, siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan kenapa kau begitu baik denganku?'' tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

''Kau malaikat?'' sambungnya lagi.

''Ku terlalu banyak berpikir Joongie, nikmati saja perjalanan ini dan saat kita menemukan ujung jalan terakhir, kita akan berpisah.''

Jaejoong tercekat, iris matanya melebar, dan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang memanggilnya 'Joongie' namun sayang, sang pemilik alam belum mengijinkan dia mengingat apapun. Tidak selagi dia masih disini.

''Lalu dimana ujung jalan terakhir itu?'' mohon Jaejoong seolah ingin mengakhiri rasa penasarannya.

Dan uluran tangan yunho seolah memberi secercah harapan.

''Kita hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari jalan raya..''

Tak butuh waktu lama, membuat dua pasang kaki itu terangkat hingga menghantarkan perasaan luar biasa bagi Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai di depan gereja 'Santa Maria Del Fiore'.

Sebuah gereja megah, yang menjadi icon kota cantik itu.

''Kau lihat gereja ini Joongie? Inilah ujung jalan terakhir itu..''

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berada beberapa senti dari jaejoong; menariknya hingga iris mata mereka bertemu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat kedua bibir itu saling mengecup, mencoba menginterpetasikan sebuah rasa yang tak bertuan.

Baru tersadar oleh Jaejoong, jika sosok Yunho begitu tampan dari jarak sedekat ini.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, yang sedari awal melihat Jaejoong bak jelmaan dewi Yunani.

''Kau harus pergi Joongie..'' bisik Yunho.

''Bisakah kita tetap bersama, bila aku yang memintanya?''

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengecup pucuk keningnya singkat.

''Mianhae joongie, karna akulah kau seperti ini.. ''

''Apa maksudmu Yun?''

''Mintalah petunjuk dariNya '' tunjuknya pada gereja itu.

''Dan berdoalah agar kau bisa kembali Joongie..'' diciumnya kening itu lagi, tanpa sadar iris matanya meneteskan cairan bening.

Mereka berdua menangis di depan gereja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dan seolah ingin tau maksud dari Yunho; Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja itu. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi panjang gereja itu sembari menautkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa pikirnya, lantas Jaejoong pun melakukan hal sama, hanya saja beberapa orang disekitarnya tak begitu melihatnya; tidak bisa tepatnya.

.

.

_''Tuhan.. aku tidak tau berada dimana, disini cukup terang namun aku tak bisa benar-benar melihat seperti mereka. Tuhan... terima kasih kau mengirimkan seseorang untukku, atau mungkin itu sebuah kesalahan karena yang 'ku tau dia kaum yang sama sepertiku. Kendati seperti itu, lantas kenapa kau menyelipkan sebuah rasa pada kami? Tuhan... jika ini tidak nyata bolehkah aku meminta jangan pernah bangunkan aku; karena sejak hari ini aku ingin bersamanya. Ammmieeen.''_

.

.

Jaejoong mengakhiri doanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Namun sayang, tak didapatinya sosok Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit berlari menuju pintu gereja itu, namun sekali lagi ...

Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis olehnya; udara yang lembab, harum khas obat yang langsung tercium saat pertama kali matanya mencoba terbuka.

''Joongie.. Joongie, kau sudah sadar nak?'' terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

''Eomma.., ini dimana dan apa yang terjadi eomma?'' ujar Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

''Joongie ah, ini dirumah sakit nak, syukurlah kau sudah sadar chagi..''

''Apa maksud eomma?'' belum selesai kalimat itu tiba- tiba saja hadir seorang gadis cantik yang menghambur ke pelukan jaejoong.

''Oppa.. hiks... bogoshipo, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi oppa,'' isaknya sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

''Eomma, dia siapa?'' pertanyaan Jaejoong seketika membuat eommanya membeliakkan mata. Pun dengan gadis itu yang menatap tak percaya jaejoong dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

''Joongie ah, dia Kang Minkyung; tunanganmu chagi, kau tidak mengingatnya?''

Dan gadis bermarga Kang itupun berlari keluar ruangan, dimana Jaejoong dirawat dan memanggil dokter yang menangani Jaejoong.

''Dokter, apakah Jaejoong oppa mengalami hilang ingatan, setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama delapan hari ini? '' ujar gadis itu dengan mata sembab.

''Kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi ada baiknya anda tidak memaksa apa yang hilang dari memory nya. karena kasus demensia itu bisa terjadi pada orang yang mengalami benturan di kepalanya."

Jawaban dokter itu seolah menjadi keabsurdan bagi dua orang perempuan yang berada di sisi Jaejoong saat ini.

''Oppa, benarkah kau tidak mengingatku?''

''Cincin ini, oppa yang memberinya sebelum kecelakaan itu?'' isaknya,

''Maaf nona aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Eomma, bisakah memberi tahuku kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini, dan apa yang sedang menimpaku?''

* * *

Satu-persatu rasa penasaran Jaejoong mulai mengakar dan tumbuh lebih besar setiap harinya, hingga akhirnya tekad untuk mencari petunjuk itu datang.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya.

Sebulan, setelah Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit dan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan gadis bermata hazel itu, dia seolah terlahir dengan Kim Jaejoong yang baru; seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengingat kenangannya bersama orang yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya, saat dia dan sang tunangan akan melangsungkan pernikahan saklarnya di gereja 'Santa Maria Del Fiore'.

''Jaejoong ssi, saya menemukan ini di flat tempat lelaki itu tinggal. Dan sepertinya itu ditulis saat sebelum dia meninggal'' detektif Shim; orang suruhan Jaejoong, terkait untuk menguak siapa Jung Yunho.

''Gomapta,'' jawabnya datar.

Terkejut. Bahkan jantung Jaejoong nyaris berhenti saat itu juga, fakta bahwa apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya kembali ketempat dimana dia bertemu dengan sosok tampan yang memiliki hatinya kini; tanpa sedikitpun dendam di hatinya.

''Berapa banyak lagi foto yang kau punya Yun? Apakah kau lelah mengikutiku lantas kau pergi eoh?'' Jaejoong bermonolog dengan akal sehatnya, tak urung tangisnya pun pecah.

Kenyataan bahwa Jung Yunho adalah lelaki yang terobsesi dengannya sejak 2 tahun silam dan mengikutinya hingga ke kota Napoli, saat dia mendengar Jaejoongnya akan menikah disana.

Jaejoong membuka lipatan terakhir yang terselip diantara puluhan foto dirinya, tatkala membuatnya bersimpuh diatas lantai dingin; dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya.

oOo

**For You my Dear,**

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk itu. Tapi sungguh rasa memilikimu bukan sekedar ucapan. Kau tau itu sangat lucu bukan? Bahkan sebelum aku tau siapa namamu._

_Setiap senyummu, memaksaku untuk didekatmu. Meski aku tak pernah terlihat olehmu. Bukan aku pengecut, fakta bahwa penggemar freakmu ini seorang lelaki pasti membuatmu malu bukan..?_

_Kim Jaejoong, namamu cantik seperti bulan. Aku baru tau setelah menjadi stalkermu. Dan tak ada yang luput dariku tentangmu. Bukankah, aku penggemar setia hmm..?_

_Tapi maaf joongie.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Ah, terdengar manis di telinga._

_Maaf karena rasanya, ini harus di akhiri; aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan siapapun bahkan dengan wanitamu itu._

_Karena di hari pernikahanmu, adalah moment dimana kita akan bersama untuk... Mati._

_Jangan takut, aku hanya akan menabrakkan mobilku tepat saat kau tiba di gereja. Aku janji itu tidak akan sakit._

_Maaf, karena cintaku memaksamu hanya untukku._

**-Jung Yunho-**

oOo

''Aarrghhhh.. Yunho ah!'' teriak Jaejoong diantara tangisan dan frustasinya, sesaat sebelum semua menjadi gelap dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Bahagia itu selalu nyata, seandainya cinta tidak dijadikan alasan untuk selalu memiliki.

**[Phantomirotic]**

_Surabaya , 23 Januari ' 14_

.

.

—FIN—

A/N : anyeong semua...^^ Fiction di awal debut(?) Yang mengusung konsep sureall khusus kudedikasikan buat penikmat yunjae fanfiction .

Aku harap, banyak dari pembaca yang menyukainya XD

Maaf utk typo dan kesalahan kalimat lainnya ,karna belajar masih jadi prioritas utamaku dalam menulis ^-^

Terima kasih terbesarku, buat seorang kakak yang mau berbagi tempat untuk ku. Tanpa semangat darinya tulisan ini hanya akan menjadi coretan usang.

Thank u so much ReDeviL9095 my sister :)

Dan trima kasih utk semua readers yg berkenan membaca Peluk dan ciumku untuk kalian.

Last thing thank u and...

Mind to review then ...^^

—Bearkiss—


End file.
